


A Pleasant Revelation

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: What Comes Next [2]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, There's A Tag For That, fake relationship au that someone actually asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: All of those thoughts made bile rise in his stomach. He quickly shook his head, dismissing the repulsive thoughts. But then again, he remembered Edward was his brother.





	A Pleasant Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Can you do the fake relationship from Richard's pov?
> 
> Wow, this is actually a series now.

Richard first heard the news from Isabel and it took every fiber in his being not to punch a wall - a low sound from the back of his throat escaped him, even if he tried his best to keep his composure. He was glad Isabel didn't notice the change in his eyes, of course, she wasn't looking at him. She was busy trying her best to keep George's attention and it just so happened that he was walking past them when she told him about Anne and Edward seeing each other.

"I caught them at a motel across the city." Her words are almost filled with shock as if it was a scandal to break all scandals but he could hear the amusement laced in her voice.

George looked up and saw him standing by the door frame and the look he shot him almost looked like a look of sympathy. He gave a small nod of acknowledgment to his older brother before continuing his venture to his room. But he still heard Isabel's last words. "How long do you think they've been sleeping together?"

He doesn't remember the moment he realized that he had feelings for Anne. He supposed it was when he graduated from high school and went away to university. She had always been stuck to his hip when they were young and truth be told, it felt odd not to see her every day during those times apart. He suddenly longed to see her light blue eyes that seemed to be too big for her small face and those small thin lips that always looked like they were just bitten.

It had been obvious that the youngest Neville was infatuated with the youngest York, but Richard thought nothing of it. They were both young, especially Anne. He was sure that it was just a crush. Yet, it was such a pleasant surprise when he found out that Anne would be attending the same college as him.

Since when did she start having feelings for Edward?

He couldn't help but think of her in Edward's big strong arms. It was no secret that Edward was more robust compared to him. He didn't look anything like his brother, Edward was a bright sun in daylight and he was the moon at night. He couldn't help but imagine the flush look on Anne's face as they kiss and to think of Anne laid down on a bed with her auburn hair spread out on the bed, with Edward on top of her.

What else would they be doing at a motel together?

All of those thoughts made bile rise in his stomach. He quickly shook his head, dismissing the repulsive thoughts. But then again, he remembered Edward was his brother.

And if it was Edward who made her smile that bright and beautiful smile of hers, then he would not protest it. Even if he had to languish in this state of pitiful jealousy.

* * *

  
"She's too young." Their mother commented when she found out and he had to try his best not to cause a scene. "Although I always liked the Neville girl. Keep her, Edward."

Richard stiffened at his mother's words. "Keep her." Like Anne was an object to be kept and not a human being.

The rest of the night was spent with idle chatter and Richard ignored George's appraising eyes.

After dinner, it was George who first approached him in the sitting room. He sat on a chair, his eyes focused on the fireplace, watching the flames dance.

"Anything the matter, little brother?" His words are flat and almost toneless.

"No," Richard said, too quickly and too loudly.

A smirk crept its way to his lips as he offered Richard the glass of whiskey in his hand and Richard gladly took it, taking a few needed sips of alcohol.

"Edward knows, you know."

"Knows what?"

"Knows about how you feel about Anne." Their eyes meet and Richard could almost see the truth in George's eyes.

"Then why?" He doesn't add more, nor does he deny that he has feelings for Anne, even though he has never admitted it to anyone. In truth, he never actually admitted it to himself.

* * *

 

During dinners with the Nevilles, he usually sat next to Anne but now, it was Edward by her side. Pulling her chair for her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek - the scarlet color on her cheeks was an immediate effect - and keeping their fingers intertwined.

He doesn't take the seat in front of her either because he couldn't bear to watch the two. Instead, he sat in the farthest chair from them. Even though he tried his best not watch them, his eyes still made its way to Anne and the blush on her face. He wanted nothing more to leave but that would cause a scene and he wouldn't dare do that. He managed to hold back though, saying nothing as he watched them.

He noted that Anne was on her third glass of wine - the color on her pale cheeks more prominent, her nose especially was a deep shade of red - she wasn't one to drink much. He recalled fondly the first time Anne had alcohol.

It was his eighteen birthday and Anne just turned sixteen a few months before and it was his first month at university but his mother urged him to come home the weekend of his birthday so they could celebrate as a family. Of course, that included the Nevilles. It meant watching Isabel sneak a bottle of liquor and coaxing Anne into taking her first taste of alcohol. He watched with amused eyes as she took a big gulp of the amber liquid and her face pretty face crumpled up at the foreign flavor, this caused a rosy glow on her sweet face.

Anne blanched and fervently shook her head when Isabel tried to give her another glass.

* * *

 

Richard sat next to Anne's father as he and Edward talked about business matters and exchanging banter. He hasn't seen them this close in months.

It perplexed Richard. Months ago Edward was in Elizabeth Woodville's arms but now he had Anne. She was his now.

Their conversation shifted to Edward and Anne's relationship, Richard didn't notice how Edward seemed to stiffen and how his aura changed immediately. The tone of approval in Anne's father's voice is too much for Richard. He got up without a word and made his way to the hall, finding Anne outside by one of the balconies of the house.

He could hear her muttering soft words to herself.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He heard her say, her back to him, not yet aware of his presence.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He doesn't know what made him say the words but he was suddenly cautious when he saw the look on her face when she turned to face him. "Did I bother you?"

Anne shook her head, a piece of auburn hair falling out of place and she quickly pushed the stray lock of hair back into place as she offered him a soft smile.

"How are you?" Her question is simple and doesn't warrant a laugh yet Richard does.

He let out a soft laugh as he answered, "I'm fine. You?"

Richard watched as she seemed to think about her answer before giving him a small nod, "Same."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Richard pushed himself to speak again. He can't believe how awkward things have become between them.

"So, you and Edward?" He doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah..." Anne offered softly.

And for a moment, he rattled his brain to say something -  
anything, cursing himself for allowing the conversation to end so quickly and so awkwardly. Luckily, he noticed the way she shivered and offered his coat to her without hesitation.

Anne gladly took it and placed it on her shoulders, "Thank you."

To see her in his coat was a vision that he wanted to be immortalized. His coat was too big for her that she seemed enveloped in its folds. He supposed she looked silly, yet he just wanted her more.

He pushed the thought away from his mind - she was seeing Edward! His own brother!

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying his best to make conversation.

"Of course," She answered, turning her back away from him. He must have been making her uncomfortable and he cursed himself again. "I'm fine."

Another moment of silence lingered between them and he doesn't know what to say. He wasn't as smooth as Edward or even George when it came to women, but he knew how to woo them - yet with Anne, he supposed she was different. His words seemed to get lost when he tried to speak to her.

"Dickon!" He heard Edward's voice and both turned and saw him by the frame of the door. "George and I have a little wager."

Edward's eyes widen when he saw his little brother and fake girlfriend on the balcony, against the moonlight. If Edward didn't know any better, they looked like clandestine lovers caught in the act. With the way Anne was blushing and the look in Richard's eyes.

"I should go back inside." It was Richard who spoke first, he guessed Edward wanted to talk to Anne alone. He turned to look at her, "Goodnight, Anne."

She looked like she wanted to say something but he quickly made his way back into the house, but he could already hear Edward clear his throat before speaking, "Can you please stop crushing on my brother while you are faking dating me? Thank you!"

That made him stop in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was flat as she spoke.

"Please, Anne." Edward's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Everyone knows about your feelings for Dickon. I'm sure even Dickon knows."

He stopped eavesdropping immediately and made his way further into the house. His mind was railing.

Realization dawned on him.

He supposed what came next would just be a whirlwind of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11853267
> 
> Tumblr: sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, does anyone wanna know why Anne was at the motel in the first place?


End file.
